Touch panels have gradually become common in people's life along with the rapid development of sciences and technologies. The touch panels can be categorized at present into resistive, capacitive, infrared, surface sound wave, electromagnetic, vibration wave inductive, suppressed all-total internal reflection optical inductive, etc., dependent upon their operating principles. Particularly the capacitive touch panels have become popularized recently in the industry due to high sensitivity, a long period of service, high optical transmission ratio and other advantages arising from the unique touch control principle thereof.